


Forget me not

by Tsukishima_kei16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Forget me not disease, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukishima_kei16/pseuds/Tsukishima_kei16
Summary: Forget me not disease. Caused by unrequited love, the victim will slowly start to forget things about the on they love, starting out small such as their favorite color, but soon they will forget everything about them, and die.Tw for mentions of suicide and self harm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukishima was desperately in love with his best friend, everything about Yamaguchi enthralled him, his cute haircut, the lovely freckles that danced across his face, his beautiful eyes all the way down to the way he said his name. 

But he was not oblivious to how Yamaguchi looked at Yachi, the light dust of blush that he wore on his face when he was around her.  
Tsukishima knew that Yamaguchi, the person he loved most, loved someone else and that hurt more than anything, there where nights where he contemplated taking his own life, he knew it would hurt everyone else though, and even though Yamaguchi's love for Yachi hurt him every day and every second of his life, he couldn't stand to hurt Yamaguchi for even a second so he continued to live with the pain and act aloof about everything.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi called running towards Tsukishima to catch up with him on his way to school "Guess what!" Yamaguchi said catching up to Tsukishima a grin on his face his face flushed " I don't know what is it?" "I finally asked Yachi out!" Yamaguchi announced happily "What'd she say?" "She said yes! Can you believe it!" Yamaguchi went on talking about how happy he was, Tsukishima could feel his heart breaking into a million pieces and a terrible drop in his stomach, however all he said in response was "Nice"

Tsukishima couldn't really focus as well in his classes that day 'Why am I still thinking about this? I knew he liked her, I knew I had no chance' he thought. 

"Tsukki you ok? You seem kind of out of it today" Yamaguchi remarked as they walked together back to their houses " I'm fine" was all he responded with.

________________________________________________________________________________

Tsukishima laid in his bed fighting with the thoughts to end it and get back into old self harming habits that Yamaguchi had helped him get out of.

The only thing he could feel was dread.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Hey, please comment if you like this story and want me to continue writing it.


	2. Chapter 2, forgetting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my slow updates, school.

"Heyy Tsukki! You OK? You look tired." Yamaguchi asked. Truthfully Tsukishima couldn't sleep that night

"Yea, I was finishing homework is all" Tsukishima replied, it hurt just talking to him. Why was he being so childish? He knew he didn't feel the same so why did he even care?

Tsukishima avoided Yamaguchi during the lunch break, relieved that they didn't have anymore classes together for that day.

______________________________________

Tsukishima looked at the date on his phone, November 9th then he realized "Oh, SHIT YAMS BIRTHDAY"

Tsukishima sure doesn't care about his own birthday, or anyone else's but Yams was different, Tsukishima had always gotten him something, how could that have slipped his mind?

Tsukishima was at a shop looking around, he rarely went out in public without being forced and would normally order Yamaguchi's gift online but he knew it wouldn't come in time.

He spotted a teddy bear 'Yams likes small dorky things like that, I guess it'll do" Tsukishima thought to himself

there was an array of colors of the bears and Tsukki decided to just choose Yamaguchi's favorite color but paused.

"What...What is Yamaguchi's favorite color? How the hell do I not know this we've known each other forever?"

He settled on picking a classic brown one, the fact that he had forgotten about his best friends birthday and favorite color threw him off, perhaps he was just tired from lack of sleep is all he thought.

It felt off though.


End file.
